hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
RC-1207 "Sev"
RC-1207, also known as Delta-07 and Sev, was a clone commando/republic command and a sharpshooter in Delta Squad of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He was often referred to by his nickname of Sev, especially by his squad mates, and was well known for his morbid sense of humor. Sev aided the Republic in a number of missions, fighting on planets such as Geonosis, Coruscant, Skuumaa, Mygeeto, Dorumaa, and finally Kashyyyk, where he went missing in action. Sev completed many black operations for the Republic—covert missions typically involving activities that were highly secret due to questionable ethics and legality. History The Clone Wars Sev, part of Delta Squad, was trained on Kamino by Sergeant Walon Vau. Vau, a Mandalorian, believed that in order for his commandos to survive in combat, he must train them as harshly as possible—to do anything less would compromise their training. Delta Squad performed live fire exercises along with the other commando batches Like most clone troopers, Sev was first deployed during the Battle of Geonosis. He and Delta Squad had the objective of eliminating the Geonosian lieutenant Sun Fac; however, they had to split up for the drop and had to rendezvous close to their target. Although Sev was first to the rendezvous, he was the last to meet up with RC-1138, the squad's sergeant, also known as Boss, due to the fact that Boss had met the rest of the squad on the way to the rendezvous. Once they infiltrated the planning room the squad quickly set about killing all occupants, although Sun Fac escaped to a landing pad, leaving two B2 super battle droids to cover his back. After dealing with the droids Sev and the rest of Delta Squad made their way to the landing pad. Sun Fac had already reached his starfighter and was heating up the engine, Boss quickly ordered Sev to take the fighter out from a sniping position. Before Sev could down him, Sun Fac was in the air, however instead of running he stayed, obviously hoping to blow the squad apart with his laser cannons, but before he could do so, Sev downed his fighter. Delta Squad then went into the catacombs of Geonosis to complete a missing squad's mission and destroy a jamming device. After traveling though the Geonosian birthing chambers, they found and destroyed the jamming device and later the droid production foundries. Sev and the squad later destroyed a Core Ship, sabotaging it from inside, then escaping the ship while it was exploding around them. 367 days into the Clone Wars, Sev and the rest of Delta Squad found themselves investigating an Acclamator-class assault ship, Prosecutor, which had disappeared earlier and now mysteriously reappeared on the border of Republic space. The Prosecutor, under the command of Captain Martz, had been the squad's first home. The troopers were inserted individually so that they could each cover more ground. Sev was set upon by scavenger droids and Trandoshans and was captured. He was interrogated by the Trandoshans but was soon rescued by Boss and Fixer, another member of Delta Squad. After rescuing Scorch, Delta's demolitions expert, the squad, now together again, destroyed the Trandoshan assault force that had taken over the ship and protected the Prosecutor from a full-scale Separatist boarding operation, destroying droids in three of the ships hangars before sealing the hangar force field to prevent more dispensers arriving in the hangar. Sev and the rest of Delta squad arrived on Skuumaa, ahead of the main Republic assault force. They sabotaged strategic targets and prepared the battlefield. Later Delta Squad went on a mission behind enemy lines to Mygeeto, cursor to the Battle of Mygeeto. There they went against their orders by aiding Walon Vau in his robbery of an underground bank there, but Vau made the squad abandon him when he fell through thin ice and got stuck in a crevice. Later, however, Kal Skirata, a sergeant in the GAR, came to rescue him, after he received a tip off from Delta squad, Sev took the fact that they had, according to him, let Vau down particularly hard. Sev and the rest of Delta Squad later found themselves on Kashyyyk, for intelligence reasons. Under the command and with the assistance of Etain Tur-Mukan, they destroyed a Trandoshan supply camp the Separatists were using to get an edge on the Wookiees. Once inside the slaving operation, they saw the Wookiee leader Tarfful. Once they had gunned down the MagnaGuards holding him prisoner, they escorted Tarfful back to his Wookiees. Later, a Separatist Recusant-class light destroyer hovered over Kachirho, drawing power from the city. Etain casually ordered Delta to destroy the cruiser. Racing as fast as possible, Delta Squad had to split up so they could all man one of the four rocket turrets to take it out. Delta used the combined power of the turrets to destroy the cruiser, then rendezvoused at Boss's position—but on the way, Sev lost radio contact and was assumed to have been ambushed by Separatist forces. The squad was ordered to leave the area before the remains of the cruiser landed on the battery tower, likely destroying both. Torn between following orders and rescuing their brother, the rest of Delta Squad reluctantly left the area, knowing that duty came before brotherhood. They were visibly wracked with guilt after boarding their gunship without Sev, but Boss quickly pulled the remaining Deltas back together for their next mission. Middle of the shadow war and Awakening Sev was not actually dead, he was put into cryogenic sleep by the Grand Army of the Republic for experimentation however after the rise of the empire he was kept at an Imperial Base under heavy guard untill the middle of the shadow war. During the Shadow War the hibernation system failed and reawaken him from his years of long stasis he then killed every last imperial in the base. Eventually he went into hiding on the world of Taris who was reconstructing slowly after the Jedi Civil War thousands of years ago, during that time he learned much about the rise of the empire, the enterance into another universe and other miscallenious information. Dhaka'ra Eventually he found out from a former ARC trooper that the empire were experimenting with veterans of the clone wars and civilians of other planets. Outraged with this idea he entered the base and found out most of the veterans were either dead, or hidiously mutated. In the end he found Dhaka'ra and freed her from stasis for experimentation, during the escape he was exposed to the VBY organism thus stopping his Accelerated aging permanently and giving him a few abilities, after their escape he adopted her as his daughter. Resurrectal Wars During the start of the Resurrectal wars he and Dhaka'ra became mercenaries for hire usually for taking out Imperials or NOD forces. During a battle on a planet he and Dhaka'ra held their ground on the planet, and he and her joined Hellcat Squadron. Chariteristics and traits Personality Though he inwardly struggled with the concept of living up to Walon Vau, he was outwardly a tough, aggressive individual, usually showing no emotion in his voice; often showing psychopathic tendencies. Although Scorch had the reputation as Delta Squad's comedian, Sev had a grim and sadistic sense of humor, which was more often than not the counterpart to Scorch's jokes. His obsession with counting kills was not groundless; he was set on getting 4,982 kills, one for every commando killed at the Battle of Geonosis. Sev was Delta Squad's sniper – and was at his best when sighting an enemy in the scope of his DC-17m sniper rifle. Like his fellow clone commandos, Sev wore the distinctive Katarn armor, but his suit also had grim, blood-red streaks painted across it. His squad mates, however, sometimes wondered if these disturbing markings were actually paint at all Regardless of how Sev developed his unique personality, it was generally agreed that he was a supremely efficient fighter. Scorch once often joked that his cloning tank had been "spiked" which was resulting in his sadistic behavior. During his time with Hellcat Squadron he still retains his personality even after the clone wars. Appearence Sev rarely appears without his armor however he is seen once or twice, the appearence of his age is that of someone between his 40s or 60s. His hair is long but it only goes half-way down his neck, his hair is a grey however he still looks like a normal clone trooper dispite his old age. Powers Sev has obtained one power due to exposure to the VBY organic compound, his ability is that he can create a stealth field made up of 'null-space' energy, this makes him undectable by most sensor arrays except for Radar. He can also still be detected by Jerdak's Force Sight, as well as Adriana's, Amarra's, and Fast-Saber's Telepathic abilities, as well as, with some difficulty, by IceBite's Spectral-Sensory Powers (More powerful than normal Ectoplasmic Sensory Powers). Relationships Dhaka'ra Dhaka'ra is his adopted daughter, he is known for translating what she says in mando'a and he often practices mandolorian rituals with her, Sev is overprotective of her and is not afraid to rip an enemy limb from limb if she is threatened by them. Fast Saber Fast Saber, being of old age just like Sev is a companion of Sev and they are also Drinking buddies even though Sev rarely drinks. Sev however practices sparring with him despite his old age. Lykurgus Sev and Lykurgus are known for sharing their war stories with each other to the point that actually have started developing weapons with eachother, however the legality of some of there weapons is questionable. Odst grievous There is a competitive spirit between the two. They sometimes spar, behind Sev's back however, Grievous reveals that he always goes easy on him (Which is saying something because he wins a lot). Racina'den Sev seems to tolerate Racina'den due to the fact he reminds him of Walon Vau's pet Strill Mird. Quotes "You touch my daughter and I will tear off your face, and use your skull as a mantlepiece on my wall tal'buyic chakaar?" '-Sev' threatening Tucker when he asks about Dhaka'ras virginity. "Shut up" '-Sev' "Damn, I don't believe it!" ' '"''Dude whats wrong?"'' "I lost count of my kills!" "Wow, thats really important?" "Want to be my next kill on the list?" -'Sev' and ODST Grevious "Don't mess with my daughter she may be beautiful but she'll shoot you down like a Larty." -Sev '''refering to '''Dhaka'ra Trivia *Sev is first seen in the video game Star Wars: Republic Commando along with the fact he has appeared in Karen Traviss's book series related to Republic Commando. *It is actually unknown what actually happened to Sev after he disappeared in the storyline of both the book series and the game itself.